Heart Things
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: Secretos, deseo, lujuria, celos, ira, rencor y amor, son solo unos de los sentimientos que se ocultan dentro del corazón humano y que se plasmaran en esta serie de mini-historias. RE-Update Chapter 1-4.
1. Chapter: Secretos

Drabble 1

"Secretos"

Secret Love

La rubia se aferró con fuerza a aquella bata blanca, sentía que su vida dependía de aquello, respiró hondo y llevo a su nariz aquella fragancia que tanto amaba, si, sin duda amaba aquella fragancia más que la vida misma, pero lo que más amaba era el sentirse amada con el solo impregnar su nariz con aquel bello y embriagante olor ¿Irónico? Tal vez, solo un poco.

Lentamente su mano subió por su entrepierna y se estremeció ante aquella situación, sus mejillas ardieron fuertemente y sentía que desfallecería en cualquier instante, el sentir aquella mano deslizarse de esa manera por sus muslos acercándose peligrosamente a su intimidad, le estremecía.

Mordió su labio inferior y soltó un leve gemidito al sentir la punta de sus dedos rosar su intimidad, entre abrió sus ojos semi-nublados de placer y soltó un suspiro

-Buenos días Maka- la puerta del consultorio se abrió estrepitosamente, instintivamente la rubia lanzo lejos aquella bata blanca y acomodo su falda

-Bu-buenos días profesor Stein- dijo la rubia mientras acomodaba un poco su cabello y sentía sus mejillas arder, el solo hecho de mirar aquel cabello y ojos la volvían loca de amor.

-¿Qué tal has estado esta mañana?- interrogo el Stein mientras recogía su bata del suelo- ¿Te sientes mal?-

-Creo que tengo un poco de temperatura solo eso…-hizo silencio unos segundos y rio tímidamente, para que poco después una mirada cómplice y con leve deje de lujuria surcara los rostros de ambos.

-Bueno pues ágamos una pequeña revisión –dijo el mayor mientras colocaba su bata al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta- ¿Te parece?- la rubia solo asintió y el doctor sonrió satisfecho y tras aquella acción el consultorio se cerró, como cada lunes en la mañana para la revisión dela joven Albarn.

* * *

*w* Dejen review para el monstruo come reviews *w*


	2. Chapter: Arrogancia

_**Drabble 2**_

"Arrogancia"

_**Child's play**_

Jadeó impaciente y mordió su labio inferior al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en la cadera de su acompañante, el peliblanco tomó impulso y comenzó a envestir de manera loca y desenfrenada a su pareja.

El pelinegro se aferró con fuerza a la almohada y ocultó su rostro en esta mientras las embestidas de su amante continuaban una y otra vez, mordía con fuerza sus labios intentando inútilmente de reprimir sus gemidos, sin embargo aquello no impedía que estos escaparan de su boca y que llegaran a los arrogantes oídos de Soul.

-So-Soul -aquel gemido casi inaudible había llegado a oídos del peliblanco haciéndolo sonreír de manera más arrogante y provocando que aumentara la velocidad de sus embestidas.

El albino se inclinó sobre si para poder pegar su pecho a la espalda ajena, rozando ambas pieles en un sutil y delirante tacto para así juntar sus labios a oídos ajenos, río y mordió un poco el lóbulo ajeno con delicadeza – Kid, a que te gano esta vez- murmuro de manera arrogante y seductora en su oído mientras le mordia juguetonamente.

El pelinegro solo gimió en respuesta, y se aferró con fuerza y pena a las sabanas de su cama, se sentía –Mhn…y-ya lo veremos-respondió con la voz entrecortada por placer y ocultó su rostro en la almohada ahogando un grito.

Aquello parecía un juego, un simple y sencillo juego que ambos chicos habían inventado para pasar sus tardes libres mientras sus amigas y compañeras salían de compras, pero sin duda, lentamente se había convertido en una lucha y choque de egos.

-¡Gané!- gimió victoriosamente Soul mientras se dejaba caer en la cama boca arriba respirando de manera agitada y pesada, miró de reojo al pelinegro y sonrió de nuevo.

-Dos de tres – Kid hablo repentinamente mientras se posicionaba a cuatro patas sobre el albino- Doble o nada, aquí se decide la victoria absoluta.- Su ego estaba herido, aquel juego no lo podía ganar Soul, no esa noche.

-Me parece perfecto- susurro el oji rubi mientras atraía hacia si al Shinigami de cabellos oscuros y se apoderaba de sus labios con rudeza e impaciencia, solo había una palabra en su mente "Ganar".

Si, sin duda aquello no eras que un simple y sencillo juego de chicos, un juego en el que sus egos luchaban e intentaban sobre salir, sin embargo ninguno podía negar que aquel juego, además de peligroso era placentero.

* * *

*w* Dejen review para el monstruo come reviews *w*


	3. Chapter: Celos

_**Drabble 3**_

_"Celos"_

_**Seductive purrs**_

La rubia miro con el ceño fruncido aquella deprimente escena, Blair sobre Soul, asfixiándolo con sus enormes pechos, la rubia apretó con fuerza los dientes y puños, no tenía ganas de ver aquello, ¡Oh no! Sin más se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia su habitación encerrándose en esta.

Al entrar Maka se tumbó sobre la cama y apretó con fuerza la almohada contra su rostro, un grito de rabia escapo de sus labios pero fue acallado un poco por la almohada ¡Como odiaba Maka aquellas malditas situaciones incomodas! Pero aún más, como odiaba tener que sentir celos, si celos, esos enfermizos celos que le llenaban cada vez que miraba a Blair cerca de Soul.

Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, cada vez que los miraba juntos aquellas ganas de acecinar a la gata le invadían, aquellas ganas de romperle la cabeza volvían con más fuerzas, y sin decir más nada, simple y sencillamente arremetía contra el primer incauto que se atravesaba en su camino, que no era nadie más que el pobre Soul.

Se maldijo ¡Soul no tenía la culpa! La culpa la tenía Blair, si solo ella tenía la culpa de que Maka fuera la mujer más celosa de Death City, porque de no ser por aquella gata de cabellos violetas Maka no fulminaría con la mirada a cada hombre de la ciudad.

Porque de no ser por su bello aroma no sufriría estando lejos de ella, de no ser por su rostro la rubia seguiría sin creer en los ángeles; y de no ser porque aquella gata, Maka nunca hubiera creído en el amor.

Cerro sus ojos y suspiro, el simple hecho de pensar en aquellas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus suaves labios besando su cuello, su suave voz susurrándole al oído su…

-¿Celosa?- aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos abruptamente haciéndola girar de forma rápida, el corazón de Maka se detuvo por un segundo, ahí frente a ella se encontraba Blair mirándola con sus ambarinos ojos llenos de ese brillo especial que enloquecía a Maka.

-¡Pa-para nada!- La Albarn tartamudeo torpemente aquello mientras giraba su rostro de manera indiferente- por mi vuelve a juguetear con Soul.

-Pero Blair solo quiere jugar con Maka- murmuro la gata mágica mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la falda de la rubia y ronroneaba de manera seductora en su oído.

Las mejillas de la Albarn ardieron ferozmente mientras la gata mágica continuaba acariciando aquel delicado cuerpo debajo de ella, y ronroneando cerca del oído ajeno, fue entonces que Maka comprendió todo. Algo que amaba aún más que todo el cuerpo de Blair, eran aquellos ronroneos seductores que la habían enamorado desde que la conoció.

* * *

*w* Dejen review para el monstruo come reviews *w*


	4. Chapter: Amor

_**Drabble 4**_

"Amor"

_**More than just brotherly love**_

Y ahí estaba el, de nuevo en aquel oscuro y pequeño armario cubriendo su boca con sus pequeñas manos y evitando emitir cualquier sonido que delatase su ubicación secreta, sin embargo aquel intento era inútil, ya que no pudo evitar soltar una que otra risita traicionera,

-¡Te encontré!- aquella voz sobresalto al pequeño dentro del armario y se ovillo en su sitio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, una luz incandescente cegó momentáneamente al pequeño, que por inercia cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, para después parpadear varias veces y mirar la frente con sus enormes ojos rojos - Un, dos, tres por Soul que está dentro del armario.

-¡Wes!– dijo el pequeño mientras levantaba sus brazos hacia el chico frente a él – hermano me has encontrado- murmuro el pequeño mientras su hermano acariciaba sus cabellos albinos.

-¡Claro, para mí sería imposible no encontrarte! –Dijo el mayor de ambos mientras se sentaba en el piso del armario junto a su pequeño hermano – eres lo más importante para mí, nunca te olvidaría- finalizo por decir el albino mayor mientras besaba tiernamente en los labios a su hermano.

El pequeño se sonrojo como lo hacía siempre que su hermano lo besaba y sonrió, sin embargo aquella frase y acto de amor que su hermano mayor le daba día con día al paso de los años se volvió un distante y olvidado recuerdo para ambos hermanos ¿Oh no?

* * *

El albino suspiro profundo mientras miraba el cielo y fruncía levemente el ceño, aquel recuerdo había vuelto a invadir su memoria y le aterraba e incomodaba, pero más que nada le incomodaba pero ¿por qué? Aquello no era más que una muestra de cariño entre hermanos ¿o no? El albino bufo molesto y se maldijo internamente por seguir pensando en aquella tontería.

Ahora tenía cosas nuevas en que pensar, tenía miles de compromisos y nuevas obligaciones, pero aún más importante tenía una misión, una misión que solo él era capaz de atender y ese era su boda, una boda que había esperado por mucho tiempo con la mujer de su vida, su técnico, una boda con Maka y aun así estaba ansioso y preocupado ¿Y por qué? Por una estúpida muestra de cariño entre hermanos.

-¿Te sucede algo Soul?- Una voz familiar saco al albino de sus profundos pensamientos abstractos trayéndolo de nueva cuenta al mundo real, ahí, detrás de él se encontraba su mayor ansiedad, su hermano mayor, Wes.

-No, estoy bien, es solo que no puedo acomodarme muy bien la corbata- dijo Soul mientras disimulaba arreglar dicha prenda y evitando todo contacto visual con su hermano.

-Ven acá tonto- Wes sonrío mientras tomaba por los hombros a su hermano y arreglaba la corbata de este- no puedo creer que no sepas ni arreglarte la corbata tú solo.-

Soul, observo a su hermano y bufo un poco, él le trataba como si aún fuera un niño, y de la nada aquel recuerdo de su infancia le invadió y le revolvió las tripas sin razón alguna.

-Sabes- Wes hablo de pronto- es genial estar de nuevo con mi hermanito favorito- Soul sonrió con sarcasmo- y aun mejor es compartir un día tan especial contigo- Soul le miro un tanto extrañado- siempre has sido lo más importante para mi Soul, nunca te olvidaría y mucho menos en un día tan especial como el día de tu boda.-

Y dicho esto Wes beso delicadamente a su hermano menor en los labios como lo hacía de pequeños, Soul se sonrojo y balbuceo cosas sin sentido mientras el otro continuaba arreglando su corbata.

-¡Listo!-El mayor acaricio los cabellos de Soul y sonrió- ¡Termine! – Wes se acercó a su hermano, Soul le observo por un momento incrédulo mientras sentía como su hermano le abrazaba –Te amo- susurro su hermano y sin decir más dio media vuelta y salió de la vista de su hermano menor.

Soul se quedó observando a la nada por un momento y después suspiro, _**Amor,**_ si su hermano le amaba, una sonrisa fugaz surco el rostro del albino, su hermano le amaba y eso lo hacía sentir bien, sin embargo, no sabía que el amor de su hermano no era como el que él pensaba, porque el realmente le amaba, aún más que simple amor de hermanos.

* * *

*w* Dejen review para el monstruo come reviews *w*


End file.
